In recent years, the demand of touch panels has been expanding as one of the devices to input data into an electronic pocketbook, a portable remote information terminal, a portable game machine, a car navigation system, a personal computer, a railway ticket dispenser and the like.
As the transparent conductive formed article for use in such touch panel, a transparent conductive film comprising a transparent conductive layer of an indium oxide-tin oxide (ITO) on one side of a polyethylene terephthalate film substrate is well known (Patent document 1, Patent document 2).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2-194943    Patent document 2: JP-A-11-203047